End the Winter
by CretianStar
Summary: Character deaths, dark sort of story detailing what would have happened if the winter hadn't ended...


A/N: Probably a little hectic and weirdly written but I don't think Elsa's death would end the winter.

Written between dinner while warbling along to Frozen.

First ever Frozen fic and really dark with character deaths!

* * *

"Put an end to this winter." The threat had been heard by Hans but he elected to ignore it, thinking the men were not stupid enough to kill the newly crowned Queen of Arendelle.

But they had been stupid enough.

Elsa's lifeless body was on the floor the magnificent castle when he finally stumbled up the castle steps. His heart jumped at the sight of the crumpled woman, the men looking smug beside her.

"What have you done?!" Hans roared at the two men who didn't look at all sorry for what they had done. "Cuff the pair of them Captain." He let out the gruff order before reaching for Elsa's body. She looked so peaceful, despite the red stain across her heart, he tugged off his jacket and wrapped it around her, before scooping the dead woman into his arms. "We have to take her back with us." He ordered the men to follow him and they began the slow long march back to Arendelle, the dead queen in his arms across his horse.

~.~

Ana was still shivering, heading back down the mountain towards her home when there was a sudden cry wrenched from her chest. Kristoff slowed Sven to a shuddering halt as Ana tensed in his arms, the lights in the sky had formed a figure, Elsa.

"No!" She cried out, the ice weighted in her heart hardened all the more and by this strange instinct she knew Elsa was dead. "NOOOO!" She screamed again, the process only speeding up further.

"Ana." Kristoff tried to soothe the woman as Olaf peered over her shoulder. Her eyes started to cloud over and he rubbed the tears away with his thumb, desperate to keep her warm. "Ana please." He was close to shaking her to get her to snap out of it. Then her fingertips started to turn blue as they grasped his collar.

"Kristoff they killed her. She's in the sky, playing." She raised one shaky hand and Kristoff hated to see the lithe figure dancing amongst the colours in the night sky. Dawn was fast approaching but Kristoff did not know what to do. "Kiss me Kristoff." She whispered and ignoring his noble instincts he pressed his lips to hers, the cold radiating through his system. But the cold ended in searing heat, his temperature flaring with hers, a spark shattering the dead silence of the forest.

All that was left was a beautiful ice sculpture in a lost corner of the woods, four figures each so perfectly carved with such exquisite detail, people would swear they had once been real. A snowman, a reindeer, a woman curled in the arms of a man whose face was looking down at her in adoration and anxiety.

~.~

"The men are hereby charged with regicide." Hans told the crowd, the two men were before the collected townspeople still in chains. "Find Weselton." He snarled at another set of guards who darted off to find the grey haired man.

He was brought before them raging and snarling at the obscenities, the grim face of Hans flanked by the mayor of Arendelle both staring down at the ratty man.

"You are charged with treason." The booming voice of the Mayor echoed across the silent square. Elsa's body was laying in state, in the church she had so very recently been crowned in.

"You have no proof." Weselton tried to begin but Hans cut across him.

"Your men have already denounced you as you gave the orders to kill Queen Elsa." His own plans had been jeopardised by this stupid man and he was frantically gathering his own thoughts to work it his way. He had to find Ana... or did he? Weselton was taken away to the cells Arendelle so rarely used and the gathered dignitaries huddled in the state room as the winter only worsened.

The next week search parties were sent across the blizzard landscape, trying to find the princess but hope was soon lost. They never found the beautiful sculpture. Queen Elsa, despite the current weather was given a royal burial, purely because she was murdered. None of the villagers saw the five figures in the sky, each dancing as the colours shimmered across the night sky, often the cloud was too thick for them to be seen as the weather only worsened.

~.~

It was a suspiciously clear when the three men ascended the gallows. It was a brief respite from the torrents of snow that had lashed the once warm town. Weselton was still a wimpering mess, but his two guards remained impassive, if only slightly gaunt, shadows under their eyes. The crowd's anger was insatiable; the surge of hatred was against the trio, despite that the dead and buried Queen had created the never-ending winter, the Weselton Three were at fault.

Hans got his wish; with Ana missing presumed dead and Elsa on her way to being buried, he had been put in charge, but he could not stop the vicious weather.

"You have damned us to an eternal winter." Hans declared, giving a voice to the rippling anger in the crowds that had braved the ice to watch the three men hang. The faces that glared at the three were angry, but half dead; bitter as the cold wind that whipped across the courtyard Elsa's magic had hardened the hearts of more than Ana.

~.~

Hans would later curse coming here, that Arendelle was not the place for him to be King. After all what sort of king were you when your subject perished at the hands of the cold weather. It would only be a matter of time before the last handful of hardened survivors turned on him as well.


End file.
